dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 1 Episode 11: My Little Thunder Girl
Kxs-20150928_160244.jpg|Nik and Suzume ^5D37407FBCA0C79FAA9410E4E0AFBCFC04A25E801DA363315B^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg|Kin Tasanagi kq1QUC4.jpg|'Keiko Tasanagi' Three Years ago... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOTxJdOA4GA&index=2&list=PLF1E6163BF5FC9FE3 Kin Had been sitting at a Desk as he fiddled with the toy he had gotten for his daughter Keiko. He wondered if he'd ever see her again with all that had been happening. With both of his hands around the small object, he found himself sighing. He thought of Suzume often, wondering how she'd been over all these years. " Tasanagi... We have to finish our training. Come on. " Said a male in a Ninja like attire, both of his arms crossed. His clothing looking alot like the one Kin had currently been wearing. " Yeah.. I hear you. " Kin said putting the toy down before he pulled the hood back over his head, walking out of his room and looking back at the toy before finally closing the door behind him. Present Day.. 3:00:19 PM The SuperCop of Kasaihana: Kin made his way down the street to the small apartment complex Suzume and Nik stayed in . He wore a black Tank Top. And a pair of jeans and sneakers . He hadn't told anyone anything about him coming. He didn't want anyone telling him no or giving him an ear fill on the phone. He knew his older brother had gotten with his babies mother. She had good reason to. Despite what kin had actually been doing. He knew they would truly never understand and therefore he would make no excuses. He walked to the apartment door. Knocking on it lightly while he waited for someone to answer on this bright and sunny day. The skies lacked clouds. And the wind was heavy and allow churning. The air cool comforting. A perfect day to see his little girl. What caught him by surprise the most had been that super expensive car upfront. A picture of Suzume and Keiko sat around the rearview so he knew that it had belonged to them sure enough. It was about 3pm this afternoon. And he was the most afraid he had been his whole entire life. 3:49:52 PM Suzume Tasanagi: (( https://youtu.be/hHDObfKPSKU )) Suzume was in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast as Keiko played with her new toys, she had talked Nik into pretending to be the bad guy and Thunderman was of course kicking his butt at the moment. There was a light knock at the door, she set down the towel she was using to dry the dishes and went to the door hoping to get there before Nik would notice she didn’t want to interrupt their play time. ((http://i.imgur.com/QltnmGN.jpg )) She opened the door, “Yes, can I-“ her voice was cut short by the sight in front of her. Kin stood in the doorway, he looked much more mature to her then he had the last time she had seen him. She took a breath and tried not to get emotional cause she knew why he had finally showed up on their doorstep. It was still hard for her to keep eye contact with him. She quietly stepped through the door, and closed it behind her leaving it slightly ajar. “I… heard you were back. But I didn’t know if it was true or not.” Her voice held a tone of nervousness. She really didn’t know what to say, they had all thought he was dead, yet here he was. “Can you…. Um… give me a minute. She, really doesn’t know-“ her voice cut out again. How was she going to explain to her daughter that her father was alive after all this time. 4:06:57 PM | Edited 4:10:35 PM The SuperCop of Kasaihana: Kin took the time to scan over Suzume as she stepped to the door opening it up for him to see her clear as day. She had grown out. And she obviously wasn't the young teen he had left so many years back. He smiled at her. His piercing eyes staring back into her own as he slid his hands into his pockets of his jeans. " I understand. " He said looking down for a moment. " Suzume.." Kin reached out to her for a moment before Nik stepped in behind her. Towering over Suzume and Kin both in the door way. "..." Kin pulled his hand back. And kept his eyes focused on his older brother now. " Sup Ni- " " Don't you fucking " Sup Nik" Me you son of a bitch. " pushing Suzume inside he closed the door so the both of them were outside. Keiko sat on the floor stating at the door as she heard Nik and some unknown voice. " You asshole. You no good piece of shit. After all these years now you choose to come back. Now you wanna play dad!? It doesn't work that way. What the fuck do you think this is. A game !? You think that little girl , Suzume , do you think there all apart of some big fucking game!? " Kin kept his eyes on his brother and the moment he went to talk Nik Smashed his fist into Kin's mouth knocking him into the wall. He slummped but kept on his feet as he rubbed the blood from the corner of his mouth. " She's my little girl Nikuro... please. I just.. I just want to see my little girl. " Kin said staring down at the ground. " Please..." Nik tilts his head up before he put his finger in Kin's face. " I promise to god. If you hurt that little girl. I will end you. I will kill you like the Dog you are. Do you understand me!? " Kin kept silent before standing back straight up. " I just wanna... see her. Please." Nik shook his head " I don't even wanna know why you've been gone for the past 5 years. There isn't a single fucking excuse in the world. " Nik was cold to his brother. Hellishly so. He'd shake his head again before opening the door again. And as he did Keiko would have seen him for a slight moment. There's eyes locking for a brief moment before the door was closed again. Nik looked over at Suzume. Obviously saying ' Don't do it ' With his eyes before he sighed taking a beer out of the fridge and chugging it down . 4:42:44 PM Suzume Tasanagi: She made the mistake of looking at him, those eyes that smile it made a lump form in her throat so much so that she swallowed for no good reason. He said her name in a familiar way that brought back allot of memories she had tried her damndest to forget. That was when Suzume felt a presence looming behind her and knew exactly who it was. She then found Nik pushing in front of her and then he had pushed her back inside closing the door behind him. She went over to Keiko who was staring intently at the door. “Mommy, who’s at the door and why is Nik so mad?” Keiko looked up at her with curiosity and concern both at the same time. Suzume knelt down in front of her, and looked her daughter in the eyes, “Well honey you see-“ there was a thud as the sound of fist hitting face came through the closed door. Keiko’s eyes went wide at the sound and Suzume whipped her head towards the door. It wasn’t long before the door opened and an obviously angry Nik walked in the door. She could see the red in the corner of Kin’s mouth, but Nik’s look told her not to press the matter. Keiko just looked at the man she had caught a glimpse of as the door opened. Her head cocked to the side like a curious puppy, “Keiko honey go sit on the couch for a minute I need to talk to Nik.” The little girl nodded as Suzume headed into the kitchen. Keiko waited till her mother was out of sight, then walked over to the door and cracked it slightly peeping through it. ((http://i.imgur.com/wUN4GsA.gif )) “Um… Hello mister?” the little girl was still in her pajama’s and had a Thunderman action figure in her hand. 5:03:58 PM | Edited 5:18:23 PM The SuperCop of Kasaihana: ( https://youtu.be/zpGZ9sAH_Hc ) " He's a fucking piece of shit Su. And he doesn't deserve your apology nor Keikos. Don't let him back into you guys lives. He's trouble. He always has been." Nik said lowly as he spoke to his wife about his younger brother .Kin had been holding his jaw as he watched the small figure goto the door to greet him. ".... " His lips parted to speak words but he couldn't. There she was. His little Angel standing right in front of him in her little Footsy PJs. It was Thunder man branded and it made his heart ache. Her tiny form seemed so delicate. She looked like Keyomi a bit. He couldn't fathom the words to speak before a few tears streamed from his eyes and he smiled as hard as he could. Images of this little angel filled hid mind with flashbacks of her as an infant. Holding her and saving Suzume and her from the God of sleep once upon a time. The images of the last time he had seen her before the Sector games. He could feel himself folding and that tough guy demeanor was dying away by the seconds as this angelic being of innocence stood before him. His heart feeling as if it were to erupt from his chest alone. Before moving over to embrace the young girl in a tight hug, crying his eyes out as he hugged her tiny form. " Keiko. I'm so sorry Keiko... please forgive me. I'm so sorry. " Nik turned his head to see the act and before he could knock some more sense into Kin. It did hit him that this child had been His brothers after all. "...." Nik took another swig of his beer as he watched them from a distance. 5:30:10 PM Suzume Tasanagi: Suzume placed her hand on Nik’s shoulder “Honey… I know Kin made some dumb choices, but you got to think. He and I were very young at the time, and lot’s of teenagers make stupid choices. We were still kids basically, kids that were pulled into very adult situations. I made that choice too you know, but you… you’re the only father Keiko has ever known. Nothings gonna change that, however she deserves to know him too. Why do you think I tried so hard to not say anything negative about Kin when Keiko was around? Because she deserves to form her own opinion of him, yeah he may have not treated me the greatest. But Keiko, I think she needs this, you remember what it was like as a child not knowing who your father was.” Suzume heard a small voice in the other room, both she and Nik stepped out of the kitchen to see Keiko’s surprised look when Kin dropped to his knees embracing the little girl all while crying his eyes out. Keiko blinked a few times, but didn’t pull away from the man that was now hugging her tightly. For some reason she felt like crying herself, but she wasn’t sure why. She reached her hand up patting the man on the back. “It’s okay mister I’m sorry Nik hit you, he’s probably just tired. I get grumpy sometimes when I’m tired too.”Suzume tried not to cry herself she could hear the pain in Kin’s voice as he begged for forgiveness from his daughter. ||”Where has he been this whole time?”|| she thought to herself. She then looked up at Nik, with a sort of pleading look, hoping he would get the picture and hope that he would let Kin come in. 5:48:17 PM | Edited 5:51:03 PM The SuperCop of Kasaihana: " Alright. That's enough. " Nik said seperating the two of them. At this point kin wanted to put a beating on his brother. But he wouldnt. Not in front of Keiko. Not in front of Suzume. " Just.. give me a minute. Please. " Nik heard Suzume. But he didn't want to give him the benfit of the doubt. Tasanagi men had a passion for stubbornness. Especially to their own. Kin pulled out a small action figure that he had had in his pocket. " I didn't even know youd like it. Thundeman I mean. But about three years ago. I bought this. Its only sold in Tibet. And I got it for a lot of money. " Kin said pulling a pink haired girl in power armour like Thunder man. " Lightning Girl. Its a limited edition one. There are only 6 more in the world. And I got it just for you. So whenever you get scared. Or you feel unsure of yourself. Always remember... Lightning girl has your back. And she'll always protect you. And she'll never leave you hanging. Always remember to be tough. And don't ever cry in front of boys. Brush your teeth everyday. And eat big meals so you can get big and strong. " He said sliding his hands through her hair. Before Nick began to show just how impatient he could really be. " Your daddy wants me to go now..." " Why? " " Because. Well.. me and your papa can't really see eye to eye. I'll be back when he's not so angry with me. " He said kissing her forehead. Before standing back to his full height and looking back at Suzume and Nik with a scowl on his face. Signaling Suzume to come speak with him while he walked down the hall a bit. Waiting for her to follow him so they could speak in private. Once she did he'd begin to speak . " he doesn't want me here. And that's ok... I'm about to ask Dad if I can stay with him until I get on my feet. Bring her to come see me sometime please. This isn't the time to tell her. Not now... not with him here. " 6:16:54 PM Suzume Tasanagi: Keiko looked down at the Lightening Girl action figure in her hand and smiled at the visitor. “Thank you mister.” Suzume smiled and shook her head. She could sense Nik getting agitated again and when Kin motioned for her to follow him she reached over and squeezed Nik’s hand. “It’ll be okay… I won’t be long.” After letting go of his hand and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear she followed next to Kin. " he doesn't want me here. And that's ok... I'm about to ask Dad if I can stay with him until I get on my feet. Bring her to come see me sometime please. This isn't the time to tell her. Not now... not with him here. “He has a reason to be upset with you, and in all honestly I’m not particularly happy either. I’m trying to be calm for Keiko’s sake and for my own sanity’s sake. He loves Keiko like he would his own child Kin and he just doesn’t want her to be hurt… I don’t want to see her hurt either. But… I also know that Keiko needs to know you, to establish a relationship with you. You have to show us… that it’s really something you want in your life Kin. Cause up to this point… you haven’t.” When they got to the main door of the apartment building she stopped. “I’ll talk to her, try to ease her into this the best I can, she’s… We… thought you were dead Kin. It’s going to be difficult to explain to her, why her dad hasn’t come to see her in five years. She thinks very highly of you, you know?” She gave a heavy sigh, “I’ll see what I can do, but Nik is my husband, I respect him and his feelings. I’ll try to speak with him, I don’t think he’d feel too bad about it if your father was there. But you have to understand this is going to take some getting used to Kin.” 6:29:21 PM The SuperCop of Kasaihana: ' Husband. ' That word made him look at her out of the corner of his eye before sliding his hands through his hair. " I get it. I'll do what I need to do. " He said talking to her with his back turned. " I'll show you both. That I'm here to stay. He can hate me. But that's just something he's going to have to get used to. " Kin said turning back around to face her. " Listen.. please. Let Me tell her myself. I have a lot of cases. And I've only been back for a week. I know you've seen the news. This city is more chaotic then I can remember. I have to make it a better place for her. And I'll show you both. I havent been there. But that changes. Today..." Kin said opening the Apartment door that led back out into the Busy Kasaihana city. " And... you look nice. I don't think I remember you ever being so beautiful. It was nice speaking with you... Suzume. " Kin said finally stepping back out into the streets of the city. Nik had been watching the boxing match on TV restlessly as be waited for Suzume to return as his legs rocked up and down with faustration . His eyes shooting over to watch Keiko playing with the new Thunder Girl toy Kin Had just given her. 6:49:02 PM | Edited 6:50:22 PM Suzume Tasanagi: Suzume listened to him, and the apparent surprise that she was married to Nik. What had he really expected when he came to their home, knowing they were living together? Did he really expect her to have waited this long, or hung onto that one string of hope that he was alive out there somewhere? She had for so very long held onto that thin thread, and felt so much regret for so long for how things had ended between them. In fact as she thought of it she had a slight pang of regret in the back of her mind, not so much for the relationship between them but for what he missed out on when it came to Keiko. She just hoped that all this talk of proving to them that he was going to be there wasn’t just smoke in her eyes. " And... you look nice. I don't think I remember you ever being so beautiful. It was nice speaking with you... Suzume. " She could feel her face tinge slightly pink, she stood there watching him walk away for a moment and when he was out of sight she gave a heavy sigh and headed back to the apartment. She came in the door quietly, when she stepped into the living room Keiko was playing with her new toy from Kin and with all the others that Nik had given her. She sat down on the arm of the chair where Nik was watching a boxing match, obviously still agitated. She leaned over put her arms around him and hugged him tightly then leaned over and kissed him gently. “I love you.” Was all she said. 7:08:44 PM | Edited 7:13:05 PM The SuperCop of Kasaihana: Nik smiled, nudging into her as he pulled her into his lap and took another chug on his beer before crushing it and tossing the can in the trash without looking. " And I love you. " He said kissing her on the lips before Keiko said a loud. " Ewwwwwwww" And he'd begin to laugh. " You know. Maybe Kin's changed. Im just happy you got your car, Keiko's happy with her toys. Anndddddd... Im happy with my brand new mustang hover Craft Z60!!" Nik said grinning from ear to ear as he stared at the Car Keys in his hands before he heard a loud THAAAAAAAASHHH!! ( https://youtu.be/X9bOsdHckhg ) The sound of metal crashing could be heard by everyone. And as it did Nik would have rushed to the window of the apartment to see what had been the cause and his eyes would have lit up in horror. " NO NO NO NO NO NO ONO NO NO OH GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" He got an image of Kin looking back at his keys for a brief moment, a flash back bearing into the back of NIk's head. After he punched Kin, he had dropped his Keys onto the ground before quickly picking it right back up. Rushing outside. His blue dream car had been upside, impaled from the top of the car through the bottom, crushed on the front and caved in by the passenger side while all the other doors were removed and stabbed into the bottom of the car. " NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Nik said dropping down to his knees as he shouted at the top of his lungs. " KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A few blocks down the road. Kin had been rubbing his face as he morphed back down from his Half wolf state and into his human one as he smirked. Putting both of his hands behind his head. Walking back down to his shitty apartment. tumblr_nxjtrrZklR1soib5bo1_500.gif|" Heh..." Later That Day " So let me get this straight. You think someone is manipulating shadows? " Claymore said crossing his arms. Allowing kin to cross his arms. " I'm just telling you what I saw. " Kin said walking to the dry erase board in the Arasumaru main building. " Let me explain. Something to you. He WENT! " Kin said drawing a circle. " Or rather emerged from the shadow. As he did , he went back INTO it. Which means he went from point A to point B within a transgressional focal point. There is a pathway here. Its just the basic physics of dimensional portal or path. In order to have a house. You need a back and front door. This assassination used The Shadows as his path way. I'd never be able to find him in there. But.. when he comes back out. I'd be able to sniff him out. But that's where you come in. I need a tracking device. No bigger then a lady bug. I need that as soon as you can make it. " Kin said crossing his arms. Rolling up the sleeves on his dress shirt. " Allow me to explain further. " Kin said writing as he began his small school lesson to claymore. " In engineering and science, dimensional analysis is the analysis of the relationships between different physical quantities by identifying their fundamental dimensions (such as length, mass, time, and electric charge) and units of measure (such as miles vs. kilometers, or pounds vs. kilograms vs. grams) and tracking these dimensions as calculations or comparisons are performed. Converting from one dimensional unit to another is often somewhat complex. Dimensional analysis, or more specifically the factor-label method, also known as the unit-factor method, is a widely used technique for such conversions using the rules of algebra. Using that theory I was able to come up with the mathematical formula in which the correct decimal can be caliberated into a small mechanical blueprint for a tracking device that will be able to send me instant information the moment he comes back out of his rabbit hole. The interdimensional hypothesis (IDH or IH), is an idea advanced by Ufologists such as Jacques Vallée that says unidentified flying objects (UFOs) and related events involve visitations from other "realities" or "dimensions" that coexist separately alongside our own. It is an alternative to the extraterrestrial hypothesis (ETH). IDH also holds that UFOs are a modern manifestation of a phenomenon that has occurred throughout recorded human history, which in prior ages were ascribed to mythological or supernatural creatures. Although ETH has remained the predominant explanation for UFOs by UFOlogists,some ufologists have abandoned it in favor of IDH. Paranormal researcher Brad Steiger wrote that "we are dealing with a multidimensional paraphysical phenomenon that is largely indigenous to planet Earth".6 Other UFOlogists, such as John Ankerberg and John Weldon, advocate IDH because it fits the explanation of UFOs as a spiritistic phenomenon. Commenting on the disparity between the ETH and the accounts that people have made of UFO encounters, Ankerberg and Weldon wrote "the UFO phenomenon simply does not behave like extraterrestrial visitors."In the book UFOs: Operation Trojan Horse published in 1970, John Keel linked UFOs to supernatural concepts such as ghosts and demons. The development of IDH as an alternative to ETH increased in the 1970s and 1980s with the publication of books by Vallée and J. Allen Hynek. In 1975, Vallée and Hynek advocated the hypothesis in The Edge of Reality: A Progress Report on Unidentified Flying Objects and further, in Vallée's 1979 book Messengers of Deception: UFO Contacts and Cults. Some UFO proponents accepted IDH because the distance between stars makes interstellar travel impractical using conventional means and nobody had demonstrated an antigravity or faster-than-light travel hypothesis that could explain extraterrestrial machines. With IDH, it is unnecessary to explain any propulsion method because the IDH holds that UFOs are not spacecraft, but rather devices that travel between different realities. One advantage of IDH proffered by Hilary Evans is its ability to explain the apparent ability of UFOs to appear and disappear from sight and radar; this is explained as the UFO entering and leaving our dimension ("materializing" and "dematerializing"). Moreover, Evans argues that if the other dimension is slightly more advanced than ours, or is our own future, this would explain the UFOs' tendency to represent near future technologies (airships in the 1890s, rockets and supersonic travel in the 1940s, etc.). IDH is considered a belief system rather than a scientific hypothesis because it is not falsifiable through testing and experiment. Unlike ETH, it is not possible to verify IDH by experiment or by observation because there is no way to detect the alternative realities it postulates. IDH is evaluated by UFOlogists solely on the basis of how well it fits.IDH has been a causative factor in establishing UFO religion. " Claymore gave kin a glare before shaking his head and blinking. " So basically make a tracking device of your design. The size of a lady bug. By your schematics. So you'll be able to track this guy? How do you know your gonna see this guy again? " Kin smirked nodding his head. " Dont you know? The Criminal always returns to the scene of the crime. " Kin said shaking hands with Claymore as he agreed to create this device. Category:Saga 1 Category:The Wolf God